


Because you feel like home

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, and Kuroo being nervous because of nothing, happy birthday kuroo, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Kuroo's away from home and lonely, but in the end, home is where who you love is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY WONDERFUL BLACK CAT! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, BY BABY, MY TINY TRASH BAG!! HAPPY BDAY, TETSU!
> 
> Also,nothing in this fic makes sense because I wrote half of is while half-asleep. It's also ridiculously self-indulgent. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

If someone asks Kuroo what is the hardest part of being more than 10 hours of flight distant from home, he will be obliged to respond that it is the loneliness. Kuroo was used to be surrounded by his friends and family but now he is alone. He is living in Oslo has two years now, three more to go until he graduates as a molecular biologist and just then he’ll finally travel back to his home.

But not everything is as bad as it seems, Kuroo actually managed to make some friends and his Norwegian isn’t as bad now as it was on his last birthday. His grades are also doing great and his part time job at the coffee shop near the university is really good. If Kuroo needs to point something bad besides the loneliness that he feels, it would be the cold. Norway is so cold that Kuroo sometimes refuses to go out of his bed. Kuroo never dealt with cold well, Kenma used to say that Kuroo is like an old cat that loves warm places and being petted. 

Kuroo misses Kenma the most. Sure, Kuroo misses all his friends, he wishes he could go out with Bokuto to play and bother Akaashi to go with him to the ice rink, he also misses pestering Yaku on the phone in the middle of the night and get lost with Daichi in Tokyo when the former Karasuno’s captain went to visit him. But, above all of this, he misses Kenma. Kuroo misses be with Kenma daily, walk with him to school, face long lines to buy games, and also being able to touch him, hold his hand, pet his hair. Of course Kuroo still talks with Kenma pretty much every day, but skype isn’t enough when you’re in another continent and can’t walk to your best friend’s house in the end of the day anymore.

Kuroo and Kenma, even with all the distance, remain inseparable. They talk about everything, they know everything that happens with the other, and they are always in touch. The first year was hard for both of them; Kuroo still hates the fact that he wasn’t there to see Kenma as captain in the Nationals. Kenma suffered a lot too, not being able to run to Kuroo when he needed and being forced to deal with his own anxiety alone was hard, but he’s getting better at it now. Still, the fact that they haven’t saw each other in two years and will not be able to see each other for the next three is a topic that they avoid in their daily conversation. 

But as much as they try to always avoid the sentimental topics, sometimes they fail. Usually it’s at Friday nights, when their eight hours difference allows them to be at night in the same moment, and Kenma is almost falling asleep. It’s always Kenma that initiates those kinds of topics – because Kuroo is afraid to make him uncomfortable - , he starts to get all sad and pouty, saying that he wished Kuroo was there so they could go out and do something or how Kuroo should be there because it’s cold and they could cuddle. Kuroo dies a bit every time he hears Kenma saying those things. It was also in one of these Friday night conversations that, in lack of a better word, confessed to each other.

It wasn’t actually a confession, once neither Kuroo nor Kenma literally said that they were in love with the other, but it was something around it. Kenma was sleepy and Kuroo was tipsy, and Kenma said that he wanted to Kuroo to be there with him so they could sleep together, joking Kuroo asked if Kenma would kiss him good night and Kenma said yes, Kuroo pushes a bit more and asked if it could be a kiss on the mouth and Kenma said yes again. Kenma went to sleep right after and Kuroo couldn’t take that information of his mind after that. Because as much as he tries to deny, Kuroo had always had some sort of crush on Kenma and that crush slowly evolved for something more and nowadays Kuroo can affirms that he is, in fact, in love with his best friend.

Not that this information can be used for something because, as Kuroo remembers while walking towards his building after a small party at a pub with his college friends, they won’t be seeing each other face to face for the next three years. And these kinds of things are better to deal when you can actually touch the person you’re talking to.

Kuroo sighs heavily, his breath condensing in the air because of the cold weather; it is raining a bit now and everything around is slowly turning wet and slippery. He speeds up his pace a little, not wanting to get soaked by the heavy rain he knows will come in few minutes. The pale yellow building gets close little by little as Kuroo runs towards it, and he manages to enter the hall only a few seconds early, the storm crashing outside almost at the same time that he stepped on the red carpet on the entry hall. He sighs, relieved, walking to the stairs so he could run up the five flights of stairs until his floor.

Kuroo walks into his floor, searching for his keys on his pockets, just to freeze in place when he looks up to his hall. Someone is sitting on the floor in front of Kuroo’s door, apparently sleeping, hugged to his luggage, his bleached hair forming a curtain around his face. Not that Kuroo needs to see the stranger’s face, because it isn’t a stranger. Kuroo would recognize the small form curled in front of his door at any time.

“Kenma.”, Kuroo calls while walking towards his sleeping best friend. Kenma don’t seem to acknowledge Kuroo’s call, so Kuroo crouch beside Kenma and touches his shoulder, “Kenma, wake up.”

Kenma sighs in his sleep, slowly waking up. Kuroo can’t lie, he’s nervous; his heart seems ready to jump out of his chest at any given moment. Kenma finally lifts his head, his golden eyes hazy with sleep widening as he sees Kuroo.

“Kuroo!”, Kenma exclaims, he usually quiet voice filling the hall as he literally shouts his best friend’s name.

Before Kuroo could say something, Kenma is in his arms, hugging him tightly and Kuroo decides to let the questions for other moment and hugs Kenma back. Kuroo gets up with Kenma still on his arms, opening his front door with one of his hands. He then proceeds to pick Kenma’s luggage with that hand, the other arm looped around Kenma’s waist. Kuroo closes and locks the door after he enters the dorm with Kenma still glued at him.

The dorm is simple, one room with his bed, writing desk, tv, bookshelf and wardrobe; a single door leading to the small bathroom. His notebook is on the table and the bookshelf is full of didactic books, the fiction one’s are in the drawer under his bed. There’s a heater under the single window, a few movies and games posters share place with graphics and charts from Kuroo’s classes on the white wall. There’s also a pinboard on the wall over his bed, a lot of pictures of his friends and family back in Japan pinned on it. A mini-bar is hidden under the writing desk (his grandma’s gift from being accepted on college).

“Just let me turn on the heat, Ken…”, Kuroo laughs, because Kenma isn’t showing signs that he will let him go any time soon.

“No.”, Kenma grumbles, holding tightly on Kuroo and making him laughs even more.

“Kenma!”, Kuroo says, walking to the heater when Kenma loops his legs around Kuroo’s hip.”C’mon, pancakes, you need to take a hot shower, you’re freezing.”, Kuroo says again, turning on the heater, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kenma sighs defeated and finally let go of Kuroo and walks back. They look at each other again, as if analyzing if there’s something different on each other. But apart from Kuroo’s longer hair that now comes down to his shoulders and Kenma’s pink hair tips, they are exact the same from two years ago.

“I can’t believe you’re here.”, Kuroo breathes out, passing his hand through his hair, pushing his long fringe from his face.

“Yeah…”, Kenma has a tiny smile on his lips, his eyes never leaving Kuroo’s face, as if he also doesn’t believe that they’re face to face.

“I… Ok, let’s talk after you take a hot shower.”, Kuroo says, walking to his wardrobe as Kenma walks to his luggage. “Do you want some clothes?”

“Ah…”, Kenma says thoughtful, but because he usually sleeps with Kuroo’s old shirts that he still have, he ends up agreeing.

Kuroo picks a towel and some pajamas, handing them to Kenma and showing him the small bathroom and how everything works. Once Kenma is inside the bathroom, Kuroo flops himself on his bed, unable to hold back his smile because he can’t actually believe that Kenma is here, on his bathroom. He doesn’t know why yet, but he supposes that he will have time to talk with Kenma, because Kenma’s luggage is actually pretty big. There’s also a high chance that half of it are consoles, but Kuroo can dream.

Kenma gets out from the bathroom after a while, Kuroo following him with his eyes as Kenma slowly opens his suitcase to put his clothes inside it. After that Kenma starts to search for something on his backpack, and Kuroo closes his eyes, enjoying the small noises that Kenma makes around his dorm. 

Kuroo opens his eyes when he feels a small hand on his cheek, smilling when he sees Kenma looking at him. Kuroo sits up and Kenma easily curls up against him, hugging Kuroo by his waist and Kuroo passes his arm around Kenma’s shoulders, caressing his hair slowly. They aren’t that touchy normally, but two years being apart is making them touch-starved. They stay in silence for a while, Kuroo pulling the blanket over them so they can stay nestled against each other as the storm breaks stronger outside.

“I like the pink tips…”, Kuroo comments airy after a while, playing with said pink tips between his fingers.

“I was thinking about cutting it out…”, Kenma says thoughtful to what Kuroo answers with a small unsatisfied grumble, “Well, I need to keep it until the end of the semester anyways, or I’ll lose the bet with Shouyo….” 

“I’m glad you and chibi-chan remained friends after high school.”, Kuroo smiles, still playing with Kenma’s colored strands.

“It’s good, but he’s still too hyped. I can’t keep up with him most of the time. Kageyama needs to save me all the time.”, Kenma says, playing with the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.

“Kenma and his little crows.”, Kuroo teases and Kenma pinch his belly, “Ouch. So rude.”

Kenma hummed something before he snuggles more against Kuroo, the few inches he had won in the past two years being enough to him to hide his face on Kuroo’s neck easily. They fall in silence once again, Kuroo caressing Kenma’s hair and Kenma’s hand under Kuroo’s shirt and against his belly. Kuroo can’t say that all the proximity isn’t messing with him, but he knows better than say something, because Kenma had always been the one that didn’t care about boundaries when it’s about Kuroo.

“Oh. I was forgetting.”, Kenma suddenly says, getting up and walking to his suitcase, opening it again, pulling out something and walking back to the bed and handing to Kuroo a package wrapped on cat themed gift paper, “Happy birthday.”

Kuroo grabs the gift, opening it slowly and carefully to not rip the paper and Kenma huff, mumbling something about having more of the paper if Kuroo liked it so much. It’s an old discussion between them, because Kuroo is always careful with wrapping papers and this always bothered Kenma enough that one time he gave Kuroo ten rolls of wrapping paper. Kuroo still keeps the rolls after almost five years and this infuriates Kenma even more. Kuroo would love to say that he keeps it out of spite, but he doesn’t, he really likes wrapping paper.

When Kuroo finishes unwrapping the gift, he lifts a black tank top and the print on it makes him bark a loud laugh. The bad cat pun makes Kuroo laughs for a solid minute before he hugs Kenma tightly against his chest.

“Thank you. I love it.”, Kuroo says honestly, because everyone knows he’s weak for cat puns.

“That’s good. “, Kenma smiles, hiding his blushed face against Kuroo’s neck again.

“I’m so happy that you’re here”, Kuroo whispers, hiding his face on Kenma’s hair and sighing.

“Me too.”, Kenma whisper back, holding Kuroo’s shirt between his fingers.

“But I can’t believe you spent ten hours alone in a plane.”, Kuroo says, letting Kenma go so he can fold the shirt and putting it on the wardrobe.

“Twelve, actually. But I was missing you and… I know you hate being alone on your birthday.”, Kenma says sheepishly, looking to the side.

“I was missing you too. Like, a lot.”, Kuroo says, walking back to the bed and lying on the mattress, his head on Kenma’s lap. “Where’s your DS?”

“Everyone is missing you, you know?”, Kenma says, starting to play with Kuroo’s long hair, “On my backpack, I don’t need it now.”

“I miss everyone too. I can’t believe I’ll not going to see a single match with Lev as captain.”, Kuroo mumbles, hugging Kenma by his waist and hiding his face on Kenma’s thighs, “Are you sure?”

“He’s doing well, I guess. He tried to create a new chant, but it was awful and Shibayama prohibited him to use it.”, Kenma says, passing his fingers slowly through Kuroo’s soft black strands, massaging his scalp, “Yeah, I’m with you.”

“Shibayama learned way too well with Yaku how to be mean.”, Kuroo whispers, his shoulders relaxing slowly, “I’m happy that you’re with me. It’s the best birthday present I could’ve won.”

“He did, but Lev is hard to deal, you know.”, Kenma smiles kindly as he sees Kuroo relaxing, watching how the charcoal colored hair falls easily on Kuroo’s shoulders, “Really? And here I thought that the lemon and raspberry cheesecake cupcake that I bought for you would steal the highlight of my presence.”

The response is immediate, Kuroo opens his eyes, sitting up quickly and Kenma needs to use all his strength to not laugh. Kuroo had always been a sucker for lemon flavored desserts and Kenma knows it too well. That’s why he had runned around Oslo for a good two hours until he could finally find a place to buy the cupcakes.

“Where?”, Kuroo asks, looking around and Kenma points the writing desk where a white box is placed. 

Kuroo walks to the table, grabbing the box and sits back beside Kenma, opening it to find the six cupcakes with raspberries on top of the cheesecake top. Kenma can almost hear Kuroo purring when he takes out of the box one of the cupcakes and bites into it. 

Kenma watches him with a tiny smile, because he misses it. He misses how Kuroo can be extremely happy with small things like a cupcake, and how Kuroo’s focus keep jumping from one thing to the other because the truth is that he can’t keep focused on one thing for too long if the thing doesn’t requires all his physical and mental strength, as volleyball or the classes he really loves, because he gets bored easily. Kenma misses the nest of a hair that Kuroo used to have, but the long straight hair that Kuroo has now is also beautiful and Kenma feels like he’s seeing his best friend for the first time.

“You’re staring.”, Kuroo says, licking his fingers when he finishes the cupcakes.

“Yeah…”, Kenma agrees, smiling lightly. Kuroo arches one of his eyebrows and Kenma shakes his head, “Shouldn’t you take a shower too? You were out.”

“That’s true.”, Kuroo agrees, getting up from the bed. He hands the remote control that was on the desk to Kenma, “Watch something. You can probably find some American movie. Or you can use my laptop, you know my passwords.”

Kenma nods and Kuroo walks to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Only when he’s inside the shower is that Kuroo allows himself to freak out, his cool demeanor going down the drain as he finally let the panic of being alone with Kenma after the talk take him. Kuroo knows, consciously, that the talk wasn’t a huge thing, but he had spent all his days during a whole month and a half thinking about it. He tried to bring up the conversation again, but he wasn’t brave enough. He wants to talk about that day, wants to know if it was all a joke or if Kenma would really be ok with a kiss, because in case he would, Kuroo would love to kiss him.

The sad part of being in love with your best friend for a long time is that he’s your best friend and you don’t want to fuck this up. Kuroo had his ginormical crush on Kenma under control until that conversation, but now everything seems to be overflowing, and the fact that Kenma is right there, on his bed, waiting for him, is slowly driving Kuroo crazy.  
Kuroo finishes his shower, dressing the pajamas and walking out of the bathroom while drying his hair with a towel. Kenma is curled under the blanket, his eyes on the television where an American movie is playing. Kuroo smiles softly, his body warming because with Kenma here, everything seems more like home.

“How long are you planning to stay? I still have class tomorrow, but I’m free on the weekend and on Monday too.”, Kuroo says as he starts to brush his hair.

“I’ll stay until Wednesday”, Kenma answers, sitting up, “Let me brush your hair.”

“Good, we can go out a lot and I can show you a lot of cool places here.”, Kuroo says as he walks to the bed, sitting down on the floor so he would be lower than Kenma and handing him the hairbrush.

“Can I go watch your classes with you?”, Kenma asks as he starts to slowly brush Kuroo’s hair.

“Are you willing on spend the day inside my classrooms with a lot of strangers?”, Kuroo frowns lightly and Kenma bites down his lip.

“It have two years since the last time we saw each other, I can handle other people to stay with you.”, Kenma says, brushing Kuroo’s fringe backwards a few times.

“Is that why you’re so talkative and hadn’t touch yours handhelds yet?”, Kuroo smirk turns into a full Cheshire cat grin when he sees Kenma blushing. 

“Shut up”, Kenma mumbles and Kuroo laugh, but comply.

Kenma spend more time than necessary brushing Kuroo’s hair, and Kuroo thinks that maybe let it grown was a good idea, because Kenma seems to be really enjoying the long strands. They end up watching the movie and Kuroo is emotional in the end because Walt is dead and now the Gran Torino is with Thao and Kenma can’t stop laughing because it’s ridiculous that Kuroo is almost crying because of a Clint Eastwood’s movie.

After the movie, they lay down to sleep, Kenma against the wall and Kuroo hugging him from behind exactly how they used to sleep back in Tokyo. Kuroo wishes he could fall asleep, but the truth is that he’s still thrilled by the fact that Kenma is with him and now that they are in the dark, snuggled against each other and in silence, Kuroo’s mind start to wander by lands it shouldn’t go. He starts to slowly caress Kenma’s belly under the shirt with his thumb, his face hidden on the dark roots of Kenma’s bleached hair, and his eyes closed shut. 

Kenma places his hand on top of Kuroo’s hand, following the tendons slowly with his fingertips, sliding his fingers through Kuroo’s long ones. Kuroo feels Kenma turning around under his arm until they’re chest to chest, but he doesn’t open his eyes yet. Kenma’s fingers follow a path up to Kuroo’s elbow, following the definition of his muscles. Kuroo spread his hand open against Kenma’s back and Kenma’s breath hitches a bit when he sighs.

“Were you serious?”, Kenma asks quietly, caressing Kuroo’s biceps with the pad of his thumb.

“About?”, Kuroo asks even though he knows about what Kenma is talking, he just need a couple second to build up courage.

“You kissing me goodnight.”, Kenma says bluntly and Kuroo almost laughs because he couldn’t expect anything but a direct answer coming from Kenma.

“Yeah, I was completely serious about it.”, Kuroo finally opens his eyes slowly, meeting Kenma’s intense gaze.

“Good. Because I want that kiss.”, Kenma says, tilting his head up a bit.

“God, why was I so nervous about your reaction?”, Kuroo whispers, and Kenma looks at him as if saying that he doesn’t know either.

Kuroo breathes out a small laugh, leaning to Kenma and touching their lips slowly. Kenma’s hand slides up until it’s cupping Kuroo’s cheek, Kuroo using his hand to pull Kenma closer to his chest. They tilt their heads a bit only to make the kiss more comfortable by fitting their lips on each other. 

It’s isn’t full of sparkle, Kuroo doesn’t feel as if electric currents are passing through his body and neither do Kenma, their hearts aren’t beating ridiculously fast and they aren’t trembling. Instead of all of that, the kiss feels like home. They are calm and it seems like it isn’t their first kiss. Because the truth is that everything involving them is so natural that even a first kiss is easy and calm. There’s no rush on their moves, there’s no nervousness or fear, there’s just this weird and comfortable feeling that this is the right thing. Being with each other is the right thing, and even two years apart isn’t enough to make them strangers; and the way they easily fit into each other while kissing is the proof.

**Author's Note:**

> The shirt Kenma gives to Kuroo is [ this ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/10/a9/aa/10a9aa20ad5345d638e19273de876166.jpg)one!  
> Please talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.awishmaster.tumblr.com)! I love to chat!  
> Let me know on the comments what you thought about the fic!


End file.
